Urchinee
is the Blood Draining Complien. It belongs to the Life and Water Elements. It grows into Urtchivee. Appearance Urchinee has a spherical body, with several small syringes acting as spikes emerging from the center. In the front of their face, they have a small mouth with five teeth. Small lines can be seen on the otherwise transparent needles, and they may appear to have a pool of blood filling up roughly half their bodies. An Urchinee's body has roughly the same texture as glass. Information Habitat Urchinees are naturally found off the coats of southern Swoule and Collusia, as well as western Dornae. The climates of these regions are most suitable for Urchinees, often much more warm than the bitter cold of the Northern Ocean. However, movement of Urtchivees to Nagthoto, for medical purposes, led to them becoming an invasive species in eastern Nagthoto, alongside nearby island nations, such as West and East Ilson, Erea, and Saelsa, due to specimens breeding creating a large pool of Urchinees in the warm currents surrounding these nations. Biology Every spine on an Urchinee's body acts as a needle capable of draining blood from whatever Complien it feels like attacking. Urchivees exclusively drink the blood of other Compliens, and primarily do it with their bites, as their five teeth act as needles as well, though really, any Complien careless enough to step on an Urchinee is likely to have blood drained from their feet as well. It goes without saying that stepping on an Urchinee is extremely painful, given the fact that their bodies are completely covered in spikes and furthermore, made of glass. As a result, Urchinee habitats are often blocked off during the breeding season of Urtchivees in mid-spring. However, since the needle-shaped legs of an Urchinee are inefficient for travelling on land, Urchinees spend most of their time in shallow waters, usually only ending up on shore when washed there by the waves. Urchinees have, for a long time, been used in medicine in Complinoid societies. Their sharp, pointed bodies prove effective for transportation of blood, and blood can effectively be stored for later use inside their bodies. Wild Urchinees are, unfortunately, aggressive, but when bred in captivity, this aggression can be bred away, meaning that specific medicinal Urchinees are usually sold for usage in hospital. Urchinees shed some of the tips of their spines in winter, and in earlier centuries, these tips would be collected and repurposed for actual syringes, though in recent times, this has been abandoned due to noted health risks. Behavior Urchinees are hematophagous, mostly drinking blood from whatever other Compliens they encounter. While they predominantly drink blood through their teeth, they may use their other spines to latch onto their prey as they drink away their blood. After filling up, they will retract their needles, falling back into the ocean and scurrying into the sea. Thanks to Urtchivee breeding patterns, Urchinee populations spike in mid-spring, and Urchinees may act aggressive towards one another during this time frame, as they compete to find other Compliens to drain blood from. However, Urchinees can do little to damage each other, as the needles fail to penetrate each other's glass tests. By the summer, this behavior dilutes as the Urchinee population spreads out, grows, and the Urchinees that received the least sustenance start to die off. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Urchinee is derived from "urchin" and "needle." Design Urchinee is based on sea urchins and needles. Trivia *While Urchinee was conceptualized in 2018, shortly before Urtchivee, it was not actually designed until almost a year later. Category:Compliens Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Life Element Category:Water Element Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Medical Compliens Category:Clear Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Coastal Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Sanguivorous Compliens Category:Vampiric Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Utility Compliens